It's My Life
by AnimeFan4Eternity
Summary: We all know how it works. Two penguins meet, and touch each other's hearts with their Heartsongs. The Song becomes Love. A penguin named Michael tried to win Norma Jean, but failed when she lost her heart to Memphis. He thought that was it for him. Then, he met Andrea. Can these two make it through the winter, and fight to raise a chick growing up in the time of the Great Scarcity?
1. Chapter 1: Heaven

**Hi, again, everybody! I decided to go with a Happy Feet story today, because I just ADORE that movie, and have been wanting to write one for quite some time now. So, here I go! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me! ^_^'**

**Chapter 1: Heaven**

_Baby, you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven_

"Heaven" by Bryan Adams

"_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on..._"

Yes! Michael gave a victory cheer in his mind at this sudden turn of good fortune.

There she was.

He had finally found her amongst the huge gathering of Emperor Penguins gathered here for the Mating Season.

_**Norma Jean**_.

The most gorgeous female in his generation.

"_I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn..._"

Michael watched her for a moment, closing his eyes as he listened to her sweet voice as she sang, then opening them again to take in her beauty. But he didn't have a moment to waste. Not if he wanted to win her with his Heartsong before another male did. He weaved quickly through the throng of loud, eager males following Norma Jean around.

"_You don't need experience to turn me out..._"

Now was his chance to get her attention.

Quickly clearing his throat, Michael approached her, beginning the first notes of his Heartsong.

"_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years, there was only you and me. We were young and wild and free..._"

Norma Jean turned her head and looked his way curiously.

He waited for a few seconds, and she continued to watch him, which encouraged him to continue.

"_Now nothin' can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now..._"

He stopped again, waiting for another sign from her that meant she wanted him to keep going.

With an apologetic smile, she turned and walked away.

Stunned speechless, Michael could only stand still for a moment, his beak agape, and watch her walk away and start her song again, still eagerly pursued by her ardent suitors.

"_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on. I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn..._"

Snapping out of his stupor, he hurried after her, determined to give it another try. Perhaps he had messed up a note by mistake, or forgotten a lyric or two out of nervousness.

No, that wasn't it. She had been paying attention for a moment, he thought to himself, so she had to have liked something!

So he would try again.

But first, he had to catch up to her again.

He hurried after her as fast as he could, watching with a strange mixture of confidence, fear and anxiety as she rejected one suitor after another as she swept ever so gracefully along the ice, leaving a trail of crestfallen males in her wake.

"_You don't need experience to turn me out. You just leave it all up to me..._"

The males continued their unsuccessful attempts to woo her, moving in a swarm after her as she swayed her body to the beat of her Heartsong, heading up and over a small icy slope.

She must have felt a bit overwhelmed as the males followed her a bit too closely, their songs clashing loudly as each attempted to sing louder than the others, trying to call attention to their own Heartsongs, because, she immediately protested as they attempted once more to surround her.

"Boys, _**boys**_! Give a chick a chance!"

As the males hung their heads at her words, Michael had finally caught up with them, and was about to start his song again, when suddenly...

"_**WEEEEELLLLLLL**, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell..._"

Michael turned, irritated, to identify the intruder in his quest for love.

It was that freaking weirdo, Memphis. The one who always broke into song at unexpected moments, and who did all those crazy dance moves when he sang.

Michael frowned. Who does that, anyway? All those strange foot and body movements while you're singing? It just wasn't normal.

Such a male did not deserve Norma Jean.

**NORMA JEAN!**

He turned back to her, intent on singing to her again, but now could only watch with a feeling akin to horror as Norma Jean studied Memphis intently, then began to sing his song with him.

"_I'm feelin' so lonely, I could die..._"

Then Memphis walked closer to her, crooning her song.

"_Don't have to be rich to be my girl..._"

She continued the next verse, approaching him as well.

"_Don't have to be cool to rule my world..._"

Michael watched in numb disbelief as the two began to circle each other, harmonizing perfectly and finally standing still as they finished Norma Jean's song together.

"**_I just want your extra time and your kiss..._**"

As the pair crossed beaks in a penguin nuzzle, Michael turned away, unable to witness any more.

Norma Jean had chosen her male.

It was not him.

Now what?

He shuffled off, eager to put distance between him and the lovestruck couple. Who was meant for him, now? He'd always had a thing for Norma Jean. He'd never found anyone else who interested him, other than her.

He'd thought he had a chance.

**Now what?**

Suddenly he stopped, his movement arrested, as a different voice snaked through the noisy crowd, as if trying to reach his ears alone.

"_How do I get through a night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_"

He turned and followed the new voice, somehow compelled to go to it, whether he wanted to, or not.

"_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life..._"

Finally, he reached the source of the voice, a beautiful female penguin, who had a few suitors around her, but looked up at him as soon as he came into view, almost as if she'd been waiting for him, expecting him.

He found he wanted to sing to her, very, _very_ badly.

So he did, somehow finding within him a piece of his Heartsong that he didn't know before.

"_Baby you're all that I want. When you're lyin' here in my arms..._"

She looked surprised for a second as he began to sing, before a radiant smile appeared on her face and she sang the next line with him, her heart telling her the words.

"_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven..._"

His heart skipped a beat, only to thud in his chest faster. He had never felt anything this strong for Norma Jean!

This was it.

She was the one.

Michael looked deep inside himself, more of her song coming to him, and he sang it to her.

"_And tell me now, How do I live without you?_"

She sang the next part to him as they began their circle of love.

"_I want to know. How do I breathe without you?_"

He sang again.

"_If you ever go..._"

They came so close to each other and now they were almost touching, their circle slowing, coming to a stop. The sang together once more.

"**_How do I ever, ever survive?_**"

They stopped, leaning towards each other in blissful love.

As they nuzzled each other, each of them overjoyed beyond belief to have finally found the other, she spoke.

"My name is Andrea."

He gazed lovingly into her eyes, wondering if he was, indeed, in heaven.

"Michael."

**A/N: Well, here it is, everybody! The first chapter of my first Happy Feet story! *Plays Final Fantasy Victory Theme***

**I just suddenly had the urge to work on this last night and today, but I had no idea I'd be finishing the chapter! =D Hooray! *Plays Hallelujah Theme and does Victory Dance***

**The chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but oh well. I hope you all like it anyways! Consider this a belated Christmas gift from me to all of you. Merry Christmas, and in case nothing new comes up soon after this, *curses laziness* I would love to wish you all a Happy (early) New Year! Let's all do our best to make 2011 a good one!**

**Oh, and if anyone is interested in seeing what my original characters Michael and Andrea, as well as some of my other OCs, look like, please check out my DeviantArt page! Here is the link:**

**.com/**

**Peace out, friends!**

**~Anima~**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Holding On

**Hey, there everybody! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of It's My Life, cause here's Chapter 2 coming your way! *tosses Chapter 2 rather gracefully at you* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me! ^_^'**

**00000**

**Chapter 2: Keep Holding On**

**00000**

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth. _

_So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

**00000**

"Here you go, Honey. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Michael shifted to balance the small egg on the tops of his feet. He tucked his feet in close to his body and settled his brood pouch over the egg to cushion it and keep it warm in its clawed cradle.

"There we go. We're all set," he said, looking back up and smiling reassuringly at Andrea.

She smiled back, looking tired.

He reached out a flipper to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning into the caress with a sigh of contentment. She looked exhausted.

He couldn't blame her, though. She _had_ just laid an egg. And she had to go all the way back to the ocean soon to fish, not only for herself, though her body truly did need a lot of nourishment, but for their unborn chick, who upon hatching would be hungry, too.

Not to mention that fish seemed to be somewhat harder to come by as of late.

He shook his head at the thought. No need to worry about things like that. Andrea would find enough fish. Later on, so would he. The Great Guin would provide.

Andrea nuzzled his flipper once more and stepped back.

"Well, Michael, I'd better get going if I want to make good time getting there and back."

He just nodded, his beak unable to form words that would aptly express the depth of his love for her, his sadness at her having to leave.

He knew she'd be back, but still...

No one ever said how hard it was to watch your wife head out to sea without you, leaving you alone all winter long. Sure, all the other fathers-to-be were there, but he would miss his Andrea.

She just looked at him in that special way of hers, and, unable to stop himself, he shuffled forward and embraced her. She wrapped her flippers around his body, too, resting her head against his chest.

Resting his beak for a moment in the feathers on the back of ner neck, he tried to find the perfect parting words.

"I'll miss you."

**Epic word fail.** Surely he could say something better, more suited to such an important moment.

"I'll miss you, too."

Never mind, he thought. Nothing could be more perfect, more right than this.

He released her, watched her walk away, their eyes still locked.

"Take care out there, Sweetheart, you hear?" he called with a wave.

"I'll be fine!" she called back with a laugh. "You take care back here!"

He looked down for a moment, lifting his brood pouch slightly to view the egg.

Nope, he thought to himself as he felt the beating of his unborn son or daughter's heart through the eggshell, he wasn't alone at all.

They were in this together. Him, Andrea, and their baby. A team.

He waved, calling out once more to his departing mate.

"Bye, Andrea! I love you!"

She waved back and answered.

"I love you, too! Bye, Michael!"

She turned towards the sea now, and joined the other females in song.

He watched her go until he couldn't make out which of the tiny black dots was her anymore. Watched until all he could see was the seemingly endless expanse of ice. Then he turned and shuffled along with the other males as they packed themselves into a massive huddle, following the instructions of the colony leader, Noah, and the other elders, who, although too old to raise chicks of their own now, stayed behind every winter to aid and guide new fathers, and to keep up the males' moral and emotional support.

_They would soon need it_, Michael thought wryly to himself.

It was going to be a long winter.

**00000**

_**Later that first night.**_

"Raise your voices, Brothers! Give praise to the Great Guin, who puts songs in our hearts, and fish in our bellies!"

Noah and the Elders led all the males in praise of the Great Guin, and Michael sang as well, trying to get his mind off the increasing cold as the freezing wind blew mercilessly.

Every male in the huddle continued to move. They pressed close together to keep out the cold and keep the heat in.

Michael pressed closer to the penguins beside him as he continued singing, trying to do his duty as Noah said, and take his share of the cold. He traveled in a slowly moving line at the very edge of the huddle. Blinking snow out of his eyes, he couldn't wait until he could have a spot at the center of the huddle.

It would be so warm...

Suddenly, movement quite a bit farther ahead of him in the line caught Michael's attention. Squinting to see through the blinding snow, he made out a lone shape breaking from the huddle as though it were...after something.

It took a few moments to register what he had seen, but when he did, he scowled.

Some poor fool, it seemed, had broken the most basic and important rule, did the one thing in life that a penguin simply must not do.

The poor idiot had **_dropped his egg_**.

A sharp gust of wind hit Michael hard, suddenly, making him close his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, the snow was so thick he could hardly see anything.

He certainly could not see the poor male that had dropped his egg.

He had probably left by now, anyways, to head back to the ocean.

Michael would have been very surprised if an egg, a tiny egg, survived even the slightest exposure to this freezing weather at all.

He felt a brief flash of sympathy for the unfortunate father, but quickly squelched it, reasoning that if the guy was actually stupid enough to drop his egg, his **_child_**, then he deserved no pity from him.

**Make a huddle.**

**Warm your egg.**

**Share the cold.**

**Never drop your egg.**

Those are the rules.

Michael adjusted his hold on his precious egg, and kept shuffling along in line.

He would not lose _his_ egg, that was for certain.

**00000**

_**Many nights later...**_

Andrea shot through the freezing antarctic water like a jet, searching up and down, left and right for fish that were becoming increasingly hard to locate.

She'd found a few several days ago, but they seemed almost nonexistent today. She'd only found two all day.

Swimming off to search another area, she thought momentarily about Michael and their egg.

Was Michael alright? And was the egg warm enough?

She could only continue fishing and praying.

**00000**

_**Much later...**_

Michael shook the crusted snow off his back and head. Blinking snowflakes out off his eyes, he looked around him, seeing only thousands of penguins, their feathers similarly coated in layers of snow.

He was so _hungry_. How long had he been huddling here, again?

He'd totally lost track of the passing of time, He could no longer count how many days had passed. Was winter almost over?

Was it even close to ending?

**Would it ever end at all?**

He was suddenly startled to feel movement inside his egg. Was his unborn chick trying to reassure him? Was he or she seeking reassurance from him? Maybe, maybe not. However, feeling his baby move around inside the egg gave Michael a sense of renewed hope.

Winter may not be over yet, but it _would_ come to an end. He and his child would make it through this endless night alive.

Although he was unable to reach his head down to look at his egg due to being in a crowded huddle, that would not stop Michael from singing softly to his child.

_"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand."_

The male next to him heard him singing, and joined in, singing to his chick as well.

_"When it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in."_

A third male joined in.

_"No I won't give in..."_

Suddenly the whole huddle, looking so lifeless only moments ago, seemed to come to life as they all sang together, not only for their chicks, but to support each other as well.

_"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, There's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

As the fathers all sang together, Michael felt his chick shift inside the egg again in response to the song. He smiled and sang full of hope and pride.

They would make it through.

**00000**

**Well, that was Chapter 2. I have to say I am a little bit disappointed with most of this chapter. I had a bit of a hard time deciding on what to write and how to word it. It seemed to gradually get better towards the end of the chapter, so I like the ending a little bit better. I wanted a song in this chapter as well, but had no idea which one. Then, at about the part where the song comes in, I just happened to be listening to some Glee songs, and "Keep Holding On" came on. It clicked perfectly. At least, I think so. Tell me what you guys all think! Thank you for reading Chapter 2, and wish me luck on Chapter 3! Lots and lots of reviews, please! ^_^**

**Special Thanks: To Star's Snowflake. Thanks again for your kind review! It made me very happy, and I doubt I would have finished Chapter 2 so fast had I not gotten it. (See people, reviews _DO_ make authors want to write more! It is a proven fact! At least with me! XD) Thank you very much, Star's Snowflake!**

**Now, onwards to Chapter 3!**

**~Anima~**


	3. Chapter 3: Unique

**Hey, everybody! So, let's get right down to it. Here is Chapter 3 of It's My Life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, Matt, Eddie, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me! ^_^'**

**00000**

**Chapter 3: Unique**

**00000**

_So dark._

_What day is this?_

_It's... so cold._

_How long... have I been standing here?_

_Am... am I even alive, anymore?_

_Hmm?_

_A heartbeat?_

_Yes._

_Yes. My babys' heartbeat._

_My baby is alive._

_I have to keep my baby alive._

_Andrea..._

_She's counting on me._

_So dark..._

_When will the sun come back?_

**00000**

It was time. She could feel it.

Andrea shot up out of the water and onto the ice.

She headed towards the large group of females that had gathered and were getting ready to go back to the colony.

She sighed, hoping she had managed to get enough food to feed her baby, and to last her for a while, too.

The fish were getting harder and harder to find everyday.

Raising a chick in these times would be difficult indeed.

Then, though, she thought of Michael. How his handsome face would light up when he saw her again. How she would meet their baby for the first time.

The females began the walk, and she immediately noticed and started waddling along with the group, wanting to get back home as soon as she could.

She smiled to herself as she went along. What would her baby be like? Would she have a sweet, adorable little daughter, or a fiesty little imp of a son? Would he or she take after her, or Michael?

Hefting her decently filled belly along, she focused on these happy thoughts to make the time pass by faster on her journey.

It was a long walk home.

**00000**

_Sleep._

_Move._

_Sing._

_Check egg._

_Move._

_Sleep._

_Move._

_Sing._

_Eat some snow._

_Move._

_Sing._

_Check egg._

_Move._

_Eat more snow._

_Sleep._

_Move._

_Sing some more._

_Check egg._

_Eat some more mouth-numbing snow._

_Move some more._

_Sing another friggin' song._

_Sleep._

_Pray for daylight._

_Wait. Is that?_

_That, rising up over that distant hill._

**_Light?_**

**00000**

The females hurried along, some switching from walking to belly sliding to move faster.

Andrea felt warmth and turned to see a miracle.

The sun.

It was still quite low in the sky, but it was back.

Lowering herself onto her belly, she slid anxiously across the thick ice. It was almost time.

Michael, hang on.

**I'm on my way home.**

**00000**

Michael sighed as he enjoyed the exquisite warmth of the returning sun spreading through him. It was slight, barely there, but for now, it was a more than welcome change.

He looked down eagerly at his egg. He'd been feeling increasingly insistent movement from inside it all morning.

Today was the day. He was positive.

Excited about the impending hatching of his child, he covered the egg again and shook any excess caked-on snow and ice particles off his body, turning his body within the crowded huddle to face his back to the morning sun.

Ahh... That felt so great.

The crowd of males, feeling the warmth of the sun, as well as similar movements from their eggs, began to seperate slightly, giving each male a little more personal space.

Excitement over the approaching hatching of chicks, the very reason they had gone through this frozen hell all winter, spread like wildfire throughout the crowd.

The soon-to-be fathers began talking animatedly amongst themselves, betting on whose egg would hatch first, or fastest. Whose son would be the strongest, whose daughter would be the cutest. Whose child would have the best singing voice. Whose would be most like them.

Suddenly a gasp of surprise rang out, followed by another. One by one, the males' faces lit up and they could only watch in awe as their eggs began to hatch.

As the morning went by, the air was filled with the cracking and breaking of eggshells, the first peeps and coos of the newborns, and the delighted sighs and encouraging sounds of the new fathers.

Joyful cries of "It's a girl!", "I have a son!", and "I can't believe I'm a father!" echoed across the colony.

Michael watched happily, and a bit impatiently. He was happy for the others, true, but when was it _his_ childs' turn?

Just then, his egg shifted on his feet, making some funny noises.

He peered down at it, and was both surprised and pleased to see a small crack appear before his eyes.

A tiny peep was heard from inside the shell, then another, larger crack appeared. Then another.

This chick wanted out.

With an amused chuckle, Michael began to encourage his chick.

"C'mon, now, little one. Daddy's waiting to see you. You can do it!"

As if in response to its fathers' voice, the chick only fought harder, tiny bits of the shell falling off as the cracks widened.

Finally, a large hole was formed, and the chick poked its head out into the world for the first time. Michael looked down and locked eyes with his new baby.

His new son.

"Hey there, little guy!" Michael greeted.

The chick looked up at him with wide brown eyes, then shivered, retracting his head into the shell a bit.

_"C-C-C-COLD!"_ he squeaked, his voice breaking both from the cold, and speaking his first word.

Michael chuckled. "Oh, it's alright, son! It's always like this. You'll be used to it before you know it."

The chick poked his head out again. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Mmm-hmm." Michael gave an encouraging nod.

The chick smiled up at his father and fought the rest of the way out of his eggshell. Soon, the discarded shell pieces lay on the ice a few feet away, as Michael walked around a bit, stretching his stiff muscles from being still most of the morning. His new son hid under his fathers' brood pouch, riding on his feet and keeping warm as his down dried off from hatching.

Michael looked around, observing the other fathers greeting their own chicks. He'd never known until now how something so normal and natural could be so awe-inspiring and beautiful. Some of the earliest hatchers were already wobbling about on their little feet.

An eager young chick raced past him, followed by his already pooped father.

"Eddie! **EDDIE!** Get back here right now! Daddy's _not_ playing!"

Michael chuckled quietly to himself as the hyper chick led his father on a crazy chase.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. He looked down at his son, who looked curiously back up at him.

"Boy, you need a name," said Michael.

"A name? What's that?" the curious chick asked.

Michael paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain. After a moment or two, he cleared his throat and answered.

"A name is something that everyone has, son. Every penguin has a name. It's something that makes every penguin unique."

"What's unique?"

"Unique means special. One of a kind. Something that makes you stand out from the crowd."

"Oh."

The little penguin gazed up at Michael in awe. Michael racked his brain, trying to think of a nice name, a fitting name for his son.

What were the names he and Andrea had discussed again?

"Drat, I can't remember!" he mumbled irritably.

"Daddy..." the chick began, confused.

"Wait! Drat! I remember one of those names sounds like drat! What was it?"

Inwardly cursing his Winter-numbed brain, he tried to recall what Andrea had said.

Something... Something about... An 'M' name... An 'M' name to go with Michael...

"Matt!" he finally remembered, visibly relieved. Looking down at his alert son, he smiled.

"Son, your name is Matt!"

The newly named chick tried it out.

"Matt... Matt! I like it, Daddy!" he said with a giggle.

Michael gently nuzzled Matt, earning a bunch of giggles from his apparently ticklish son.

"Your mommy will like it too."

"My mommy?"

Michael nodded. "Yep. Every little penguin has a Daddy and a Mommy."

Matt processed this new information for a second or two before asking, "So where is my Mommy?"

Michael looked up, off towards the distant, unseeable ocean.

"She's on her way home, right now."

**00000**

**So, here is Chapter 3. I'm somewhat satisfied with this one. My only regrets are that I wanted to add a song into the chapter, but couldn't think of anything suitable enough for it, as well as a few other things I had wanted to add to this chapter, but could not manage to fit in. There was a moment from the movie itself (You guys might have some idea of what it is! ^_^) that I originally intended to be in here, but unfortunately, I could not work it in, and the chapter ending I ended up with seemed good enough. It seemed to end on just the right note for me, so I will leave it as is.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to know your opinions! Please review, and thank you all!**

**~Anima~**


	4. Chapter 4: Together

**Hiya peoples! ^.^ I'm back with CHAPTER 4 of It's My Life! In which we meet a very important character from the movie! You get three guesses, and the first two don't count! ^_^ Guessed who it is, yet? I know who it is! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, Matt, Eddie, Eddie's dad, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me! ^_^'**

**00000**

**Chapter 4: Together**

**00000**

A day passed by slowly, as Michael and Matt waited for Andrea to come home. They spent their time getting to know each other, creating the special bond only a father and son can ever truly know.

Michael told Matt about himself, and about Andrea, and about life in the colony. Matt listened eagerly, already proving to be a fast learner. Michael taught Matt about Heartsongs, how each penguin has their very own that is different from everyone elses', how each penguin will grow up and use their Heartsong to find their soulmate. Of course, with Matt being so young, Michael didn't go too much into detail just yet, only enough for the chick to get the basic idea that every penguin had a soulmate, and that they used their Heartsong to find them.

Michael took his son around, introducing the boy to his friends and their chicks, in the hopes that Matt would make some friends even before starting school. Matt ended up running into Eddie, the hyperactive chick from yesterday, quite literally. Eddie was making a break away from his irritated father again, and bowled right into Matt, who was walking with his dad.

"_Oww!_ Hey! That hurt!" Matt cried, pushing the bigger chick off him and shaking off snow. "Hey! You're that kid from yesterday. I saw you running! You're really fast!" he said excitedly.

Michael had been about to rush to Matts' rescue and scold the other boy, but seeing where the conversation was going, he decided to see if the two would hit it off.

Eddie puffed out his chest, trying to look important. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?" the older boy boasted, patting his fluffy chest with a flipper.

"My name's Matt. What's your name?" Matt asked, clearly in awe of this kid.

"I'm Eddie!" the boy said, proudly standing as tall as he could muster.

Michael chuckled, and watched as the two boys quickly bonded, giving a nod of greeting to Eddie's exhausted father, who had finally manged to catch up with his son. Michael did not envy _that_ guy. He certainly had his work cut out for him with his son. He could only hope Eddie was a proper influence on Matt, who already seemed to have developed a case of hero-worship for Eddie.

Eventually, Michael managed to coax Matt away from his new friend with promises of visits, and of course, seeing him at school. Matt seemed enthralled by the idea of school, chattering excitedly about it. The two were so deep in conversation that they almost collided with another father and son pair going the opposite way. Michael made to apologize, when he realized who the other male was. He nodded curtly.

_"Memphis."_

_"Michael,"_ the other penguin nodded back. The two eyed each other in awkward silence. They'd never really liked each other much. They'd been rivals in their own school days, and that rivalry hadn't faded much over time. They only talked when absolutely nessessary.

Michael certainly didn't hold a grudge over Memphis winning Norma-Jean, especially when he'd been able to meet Andrea. But that didn't mean he had to _like_ Memphis or anything. The guy was just too... _weird_ for Michael's taste.

Michael was about to mutter a quick goodbye and leave, but Matt had suddenly noticed Memphis' boy.

"Hi! I'm Matt! Who're you?"

The blue-eyed chick smiled. "I'm Mumble!"

As the boys started to get to know each other, Michael took the opportunity to examine Memphis' and Norma-Jeans' son. _Mumble?_ Such an odd name. And those blue eyes... So unusual. He'd never seen anything like them before. And the way the boy fidgeted constantly, especially with his feet, as if he simply _couldn't_ stay still. He had to be _constantly_ in motion.

Michael could tell that this chick was definitely an odd one, and he wasn't sure if allowing his son to be friends with Mumble was a wise choice. It _was_ Memphis' kid, after all. Maybe the boy had gotten a bad gene or something. However, the two seemed to be getting along famously already, so Michael decided to give the odd chick the benefit of the doubt. Only time would tell.

After finally managing to separate the two new friends, Michael and Matt said their goodbyes to Memphis and Mumble.

Late in the day, Matt complained of being hungry. Michael fed him what he could from what he'd saved for his chick, but it would only tide him over for so long. Hopefully by tomorrow, the wives would be coming home.

**00000**

Michael opened his eyes, the clear morning sky a beautiful pale blue. Stretching his neck and flippers, he watched as his son started to wake up. As the boy stirred, Michael felt a sweet ache in his chest. This was his _son_. His little boy. He loved him so much already, and he couldn't wait to introduce him to Andrea. She would love him too. He couldn't wait for them to finally be together as a family.

When Matt awoke, Michael joined all the other fathers heading to the edge of the colony to wait for the mothers. They were expected back sometime today.

"What's going on, Daddy?" the sleepy chick asked with a yawn, trying to maintain his balance on his father's moving feet.

Michael fought to suppress a yawn himself as he answered. "We're going to go wait for your mommy, Matt."

Matt seemed more awake after hearing that little tidbit of news, and stood proudly upon his fathers' feet as the two began the wait with all the other fathers, sons, and daughters.

Matt looked down the line at the other chicks around and spotted his friend Eddie, to whom he sent a wave. Eddie saw and lifted a flipper in greeting. Matt looked around for Mumble as well, but couldn't see him anywhere. He soon got bored with the tedious waiting, and so Michael talked to him, trying to keep him occupied. Little kids get bored quite easily, he knew.

_Finally_, after what seemed like hours, and probably was, they heard the echoed shout of **_"WIVES HO!"_**

Matt fidgeted eagerly, but he remembered his father had told him to stay put so he wouldn't get lost. Michael had impressed upon his son that this was _extremely_ important, and Matt was going to listen to his daddy.

Michael squinted into the distance and was soon able to make out a large dark mass moving towards them. The females had returned. Michael began to head their direction, as did the other males, wanting to meet their mates halfway. The fathers started shouting out their wives' names, and all the children chattered excitedly, calling out to their mothers. The noise was ridiculously loud. Michael soon found himself surrounded by males and females alike, eagerly trying to locate their significant others. How was he supposed to find Andrea in all this?

"Andrea?" he called. "Andrea!"

All around him, he saw couples reuniting. He even saw Eddie's father as he was nearly bowled over by his over-exuberant wife. Michael couldn't help but laugh at that. Now he knew where Eddie got his energy from.

Matt looked up from his perch atop Michaels' feet. "Do you see her, Daddy?"

"Not yet, boy, not yet," he said, craning his neck to see further past the sea of black and white. It seemed nearly impossible to recognize any one penguin in this madness. "Andrea?"

Suddenly, the two heard a distant and decidedly feminine voice calling.

"Michael? Michael, where are you?"

Michael strained to hear where the voice was coming from. "Is that you, Andrea? Where are you? Keep talking, Andrea!"

"Michael?" The voice was closer now.

Michael made his way through the mass of penguins, following the voice, and then suddenly, there she was.

"Andrea!" He rushed forward as fast as he could while carrying Matt with him.

Andrea spotted him and came forward as well. "Oh, Michael, it's you!"

They met in a gentle embrace, so happy to see each other again that the world seemed to dissolve around them for a moment. It was just the two of them here in this moment.

"Michael, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Andrea! It's been so hard being here without you..."

Then an insistent little voice woke them from their magical dream land.

"Daddy, is this my Mommy?"

Andrea looked down to see a small chick sitting on Michaels' feet. "Oh, _Michael_... This is..."

_"Our son,"_ Michael finished, smiling warmly as he watched her take in the sight of their son for the very first time.

_"Matt,"_ she murmured, her voice choked with emotion. "My little Matt."

Matt hopped off his father's claws and toddled up to his mother, just as transfixed by her as she was by him. _"Mommy?"_

Andrea bent down, reaching her flippers out to him. "Matt, come here love. Come to Mommy," she cooed.

Matt hurried into her embrace. "Mommy! You know my name! Mommy, Mommy! You're my **_Mommy_**!" He was ecstatic.

Andrea nuzzled him. "Indeed I am, my precious little Matt!" She turned to Michael, who was gazing upon them with something akin to adoration. "Michael, isn't he beautiful? Our own little baby boy!"

"He sure is, Andrea. He most surely is." The new family embraced, finally together, as they were meant to be.

**00000**

**Author's Note: Oh well... Another chapter I wanted a song in, but could not manage. I apologize, and if I'm planning it right, the next chapter should have plenty of songs. I hope... *gulp***

**Also, I fear this chapter ended up somewhat shorter than it's predecessors, and for that I am sorry. I am a person who prefers long, engaging chapters myself, and I like to write long ones as well. Hopefully *fingers crossed*, the next one will be quite a bit longer.**

**Thanks again for sticking with this story so far! What will happen with little Matt and his family next? Thoughts, anyone? Then please, do tell! The review button is right down there! ^.^**

**~Anima~**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day Of School

**So, it's time for chapter five! Well then, here we go!**

**00000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, Matt, Eddie, Paul, Mr. Willis, Sarah, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me! ^_^'**

**00000**

**Chapter 5: The First Day Of School**

**00000**

Michael watched with tenderness and pride as Andrea fed their son his first fish meal. Matt flapped his little flippers and waggled his tiny tail as he eagerly gulped down his fishy breakfast, finally pulling away when his belly was full. Satisfied for the moment, he leaned contentedly against his father's leg, giving a burp of appreciation, which earned him some amused chuckles from his parents.

The family settled down to enjoy the rest of the day together. They planned on spending as much time together as they could, for Michael and Andrea both knew that Michael would have to leave by tomorrow, to take his turn fishing. He promised Andrea that he would stay just long enough tomorrow to see Matt through his first day of school. Several of the fathers were doing the same. He would leave after Matt got out of class.

That afternoon, the chicks and their parents were able to meet the penguins who would be their teachers in school. Matts' teacher was a kind male named Mr. Willis. Matt was also pleasantly surprised to find he had the same class as Eddie. While their parents chatted with their teacher, Matt and Eddie had plenty of time to play, developing a stronger bond of friendship. They met several other chicks who would be in their class, including a boy named Paul, whom they took to immediately. Paul was nice, if a little shy. He was a bit smaller than the other two boys, probably due to the fact that he had hatched a little later than many of the others. The fluffy down on his head stuck upwards, forming a small mohawk. He was a little quiet and nervous when they first spoke to him, but soon opened up, and by the time Matts' parents were ready to go, the three boys were practically inseparable, laughing and playing together.

That night, as penguin chicks and parents all over the colony were settling down to sleep, Andrea nestled her son cozily into her brood pouch for the first time, watching with love-filled eyes as Matt tried valiantly to stay awake, still hyped up about the day's activities. However, worn out from playing with his new friends and full from dinner, he just couldn't manage it for much longer. His eyelids were drooping, and with a smile, Andrea decided to sing him to sleep. She lowered her head down to nuzzle her son's fuzzy cheek. Matt gave a little yawn, still fighting the tiredness.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes,"_ she began, _"when you're fast asleep..."_

Matt blinked his eyes, and she continued.

_"In dreams, you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep."_

Matt unsuccessfully tried to stifle another yawn, and Andrea felt she was making progress.

_"Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, a dream that you wish will come true."_

The little chick gave a louder yawn, and Andrea was about to sing again, when, to her surprise, another voice started the next verse.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes,"_ Michaels' deeper voice crooned softly, _"when you're feelin' small. Alone in the night, you whisper, thinkin' no one can hear you at all."_

Andrea smiled up at him, and then together, they looked down at their son and sang the next part.

_"You wake in the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you."_

_"Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow,"_ Michael intoned.

_"For all you know, tomorrow,"_ Andrea followed.

_"The dream that you wish will come true,"_ they sang together, their voices harmonizing in perfect sync.

Michael sang a little softer, looking now at Andrea. _"No matter how your heart is grieving..."_

_"If you keep on believing..."_ Andrea continued, meeting his eyes with her own.

They moved instinctively closer, their beaks nearly touching as they finished the song together. _"A dream that you wish will come true."_

They heard a soft sigh, and looked down to see that little Matt had fallen fast asleep on his mother's feet. Huddling close together, Michael and Andrea soon followed their son into the world of dreams.

**00000**

"Good morning, class. And welcome to your very first day at Penguin Elementary," the older penguin said.

The children eagerly answered. "Good morning, Mr. Willis!"

He nodded with a smile. "As you know, my name is Mr. Willis, and in this class, I will teach you everything you need to know to grow up to be the very best penguins you can be. Now," he began, "Today, on your first day, I will be teaching you about the most important thing in our society, that every penguin must know above all else."

He looked around at all the children, watching the smiles spread on their faces as they quickly grasped what he was hinting at. It was no secret that penguin parents tried to teach their chicks as much as they could before starting school, in the hopes that their chicks would have the best start, and hopefully come out on the top of their class.

He eyed his young pupils with an encouraging smile of his own. "Can anyone tell me what the most important thing to us Emperor penguins is?"

**00000**

"Can anyone tell me what the most important thing to us Emperor penguins is?"

Matt grinned excitedly and raised his right flipper into the air. He knew the answer to this question! His daddy had told him all about it! Apparently, so had many other parents, as most of the other chicks around him raised their flippers as well.

Mr. Willis pointed at a random chick in the crowd. "Yes? Sarah?" The icy alcove in which the class was taking place echoed with the sighs and mutters of the disappointed children as they lowered their flippers.

A confident female voice spoke up. "The most important thing in Emperor society is our Heartsongs."

Matt frowned a bit at not being picked to answer the question. He craned his head, trying to locate the girl who answered. He hadn't met this "Sarah" yesterday.

Mr. Willis nodded. "That is indeed correct, Sarah. Can you tell us _why_ our Heartsongs are so very important to us?"

"Yes sir," she said, and as all the students looked towards her, Matt finally saw her. She looked like most of the other chicks, except that the white down on her face was not separated into two halves like the others. The black line between her eyes thinned out and disappeared before connecting with her little beak, making the white part look like a heart. Straightening up, she answered, "Our Heartsongs are important, because they define who we are as penguins. We could not _truly_ be Penguin without them."

Matt stared in awe. That girl sure was smart. She knew a lot.

"_Hmph._ Know-it-all..." Matt heard Eddie scoff with disdain beside him.

"Very good, Sarah, very good," Mr. Willis praised. "Can anyone else tell the class how you _find_ your Heartsong?"

Matt raised his flipper in a lightning-fast movement, determined to answer this question. He manged to get Mr. Willis' attention above all the other chicks clamoring to be chosen. "Yes? Matt?"

Another round of frustrated groans preceded him, but when it grew quiet, Matt replied. "A penguin must find their Heartsong on their own. You can't learn it from anywhere or anyone else. You gotta listen to the song in your heart."

Mr. Willis smiled. "Very good, Matt! You are absolutely correct! Each young penguin must discover his or her own Heartsong on their own. No one else can find it for them."

Matt beamed with pride at the teacher's praise.

Mr. Willis continued. "Many young penguins begin learning their Heartsongs right away, sometimes only days after hatching. Have any of you felt your own songs starting to stir within you?" he asked the class. A few students, including Paul, hesitantly raised their flippers, while both Eddies' and the girl Sarahs' shot up like a pair of rockets.

"Paul," Mr. Willis began softly, noting the boy's shyness, "Would you care to share part of your Heartsong with us?"

The class grew quiet as Paul gave a nod and cleared his throat nervously. Steeling himself, he opened his beak and began to sing.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me, and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth..."_ Then he stopped.

"I... I haven't gotten very far yet..." he muttered, looking at the ground.

"That's quite all right, Paul," Mr. Willis assured him. "You did very well, and your voice sounded quite good."

While Paul took in this news with an astonished look on his face, Mr. Willis resumed looking for another student who wished to demonstrate. Suddenly a bit more confident, the others started raising their flippers again, eager to show off the parts of their songs that they'd learned.

Matt sighed in disappointment. He hadn't really _found_ any of his Heartsong yet. The words just hadn't come to him at present. He could only sit back and listen as several other chicks eagerly (and shyly) sang bits of their Heartsongs for the class.

Finally, Mr. Willis spoke up after about seven chicks had had their turns.

"Alright, then, boys and girls. We'll listen to one more Heartsong, and then we will began sorting through the Basses, Altos, and Sopranos." He looked around. "Who would like to show us one more song?"

As expected, Sarah and Eddie raised their flippers super fast. A few other chicks followed suit slowly. Eddie and Sarah ignored the others, shooting each other dirty looks before turning their pleading eyes at the teacher.

Mr. Willis took a moment before choosing one.

"Eddie, let's hear yours."

**"YES!"** Eddie said with a pump of his flipper in the air. Sarah gave a dissatisfied grunt and folded her flippers over her chest.

Eddie paid her no mind. He opened his beak and took a deep breath.

_**"LALALALALALAAA!"**_

A terrible shriek shattered the quiet moment. For a moment, everyone scrunched their eyes closed and covered their ears in pain from the audio terror. When the echos subsided, everyone looked at Eddie.

He removed his flippers gingerly from his ears. "_What?_ That wasn't _me!_"

Mr. Willis moved to leave. "Stay here, kids. I'll be right back after I find out what happened."

The chicks could only whisper and gossip amongst themselves, speculating as to what had happened as they waited for their teacher to return with news. He was back within five minutes. The chicks watched him expectantly, waiting to hear what had happened.

Mr. Willis was quick to reassure them. "Don't worry, kids. Ms. Viola down the way just had a bit of trouble with one of her students. Everything's okay now."

Matt cringed as he recalled the horrid sound. He sure hoped everything was alright, and that no one had been hurt. What could have caused such a terrible sound?

**00000**

As it turned out, the disturbance from Ms. Viola's class had taken too much precious time from Mr. Willis' class. Eddie was therefore unable to show off his Heartsong as he had hoped, much to his frustration, and Sarahs' glee.

The rest of the class went by without incident. The chicks enjoyed a break in between, having lunch with their parents, and then half an hour of recess before finishing up the day.

Michael and Andrea were waiting at the bottom of the hill when Matt got out of school.

Michael gathered his excited son to him. "Matt! How was school? Did you have fun?"

"Daddy! Mommy! I had so much fun! Mr. Willis was teaching us about our Heartsongs and _I_ got to answer one of the questions and a bunch of kids got to sing and I didn't know _my_ Heartsong yet so I didn't sing mine but Paul sang part of his and Eddie almost got to sing _his_ but then there was this loud crazy noise and Mr. Willis had to go see what happened and then we had to be sorted as basses, altos, and sopranos and the teacher said I have a good voice!" Matt finally ran out of breath.

Michael and Andrea could only laugh as their son tried to catch his breath.

As the family turned to head back to the little plot of ice in the colony that they called home at present, Matt began to entertain them with tales (thankfully slowed down) of his first day of school. On the way out, Michael couldn't help but notice one of the teachers having a talk with who else but Norma Jean and Memphis, most likely about their son, Mumble. And he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Oh, well... It was certainly none of _his_ business. What _was_ his business was to spend time with Matt and Andrea for a few more precious moments before he had to go.

**00000**

As expected, Matt wasn't happy when Michael announced his departure. The boy was confused, fearing his father was abandoning him.

"Why do you have to go, Daddy?" Matt whimpered, flippers locked tight around Michaels' leg. Well, as far around as his tiny flippers could go around the girth of his father's leg, which wasn't especially far.

"Daddy has to go fishin', boy," Michael explained in the calmest voice he could muster. Matt looked up at him with eyes glistening and Michael nearly changed his mind right there. "Hey," he soothed. "You'll be alright. You've got your Mommy right here, don't you?" He gestured to Andrea, who gave a smile.

Matt's hold tightened for a moment, then lessened until he let go. "I guess so, Daddy. I'll miss you."

"Oh, you..." Michael grunted, reaching out with a flipper to hold his son closer. "I'll miss you too. And your Mommy."

_"Michael..."_ Andrea couldn't stop herself from embracing him, and for a few moments they stood like that, with one flipper around each other, and the other holding their son. They were a family.

_"You were my strength when I was weak,"_ Michael sang. _"You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me."_

_"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,"_ Andrea joined in. _"You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me..."_

As the last notes drifted away on the breeze, Andrea gave Michael one last hug. "I love you, Michael. Be careful."

He nodded. "I love you, too, and I will. Take care of our boy."

Sparing one final hug for Matt, Michael turned away to begin the long trek to the sea.

**00000**

**FINALLY. FREAKING. FINISHED. This chapter took like FOREVER AND A DAY to finish! I started and finished Chapter 6 before I finished this chapter!**

**Oh well... It is done now! Hope you all like this chapter, as well as the songs used and their placement. I hope I didn't make Michael's departure too rushed or anything, but I needed to get him going on his way. And yes, I borrowed a Disney song. (Hope they don't mind... O.O) Just in case... : DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes". It comes from the Disney movie, Cinderella. Please don't hurt me for borrowing it. ^_^**

**Now, please review, and then go and read chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Promise

**A/N: BEHOLD! CHAPTER SIX! BTW, is it weird that I finished this chapter before finishing Chapter 5? Oh well. You get two chapters in one day. Be happy. Enjoy the read. And then review, if you would be so kind. ^_^**

**00000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters (except Michael, Andrea, Matt, Eddie, Paul, Mr. Willis, Sarah, and any others that I might make up later). Also, I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is merely a Fanfiction meant only for entertainment purposes.**

**00000**

**Chapter 6: A Promise**

**00000**

_**And I will take you in my arms **_

_**And hold you right where you belong **_

_**Till the day my life is through **_

_**This I promise you **_

_**This I promise you**_

**-This I Promise You by *NSYNC**

**00000**

The next morning, Matt awoke with a loud yawn. Andrea was already awake.

"Good morning, my sweetheart," she greeted, lowering her head to nuzzle him.

"Mommy?" Matt queried, still half asleep.

Andrea smiled. "You bet it's me."

"Where's Daddy?"

Andreas' smile faltered for a moment. Poor Matt was already missing his father. She already missed Michael too, but she knew she had to be cheerful for their son's sake. She smiled again. "He had to go fishing for a little while, remember, sweetie? He'll be back before you know it, Matt."

Matts' eyes grew bigger. "Promise, Mommy?"

Andrea gave a confident nod. "I promise."

Matt yawned again, and Andrea nudged him with her beak. "Now wake up, little one, so you can eat your breakfast! You have to get ready for school!"

At the mention of food and school, Matt perked up immediately. He lifted his head and opened his beak. Andrea opened hers over it and proceeded to feed him. Once that was done, he hopped off her feet and she walked him up to the classrooms.

"Now you be a good boy, Matt. Listen to your teacher, and be nice to the other students," Andrea said.

"Yes, Mommy!" Matt called as he toddled up the hill to Mr. Willis' class.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart!"

**00000**

The days went by quickly in this fashion. Andrea would wake her son, feed him breakfast, send him off to school, spend time with other mothers, see him again at noon where she would feed him his lunch, send him back to class until school was out, listen to how his day had gone, and spend the rest of the day together. Matt and Andrea became very close very quickly. Andrea doted on her son, and Matt simply adored his mother.

He also grew closer to his two friends, Eddie and Paul, and even started up a friendship with Sarah, the girl from his class, much to Eddies' displeasure. Due to being in a different class, Matt wasn't able to see Mumble all that often, but when he did, either at recess or after school, the two would play and laugh, and they became closer friends as well. Andrea became acquainted with Mumbles' mother Norma Jean, and the two of them hit it off rather nicely, watching with delight as their sons played.

Soon enough, however, this time had to end. Andrea felt the need to go and fish again, as did the other mothers, and they all knew that this would be the first time their chicks would be left completely alone. It had been many days since the fathers had left, and they should already be preparing to head back by now. The chicks would probably only be by themselves for a day, two at most, before the fathers returned.

Andrea was worried. There were chances of blizzards, attacks from skuas, starvation if the father did not survive to come back...

Andrea shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. _If_ there was a blizzard, the chicks had been taught to huddle up for warmth. _If_ skuas attacked, they knew to stay together and hide, and not wander off alone. And Michael was strong, she knew. He was probably on his way back right now. She smiled at the thought, then frowned. Matt was getting out of school in an hour.

How do you tell your child that you're going to leave him all alone?

**00000**

Andrea waited nervously as the throng of students left the school, each one hurrying to his or her mother. She finally spotted Matt in the crowd.

"Mommy!" he called, waving his flippers as he ran to her.

"Hello, dear!" She wrapped him tenderly in her flippers when he reached her. "How was school today?"

He hugged her leg. "It was great, Mommy! Mr. Willis let me sing the lead in our group today! It was so much fun!"

Andrea smiled. "_Really?_ What did you sing?" She was so proud of her son. He was a natural at singing, and she had heard wonderful things from his teacher commending him on his talent. She couldn't _wait_ for Michael to see how well their boy was doing in school.

"I got to sing Funkytown!" Matt said gleefully.

_"Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me..."_ Andrea began playfully.

_"Time to get me movin', get me groovin' with some energy!"_ Matt sang happily.

_"Well, I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it..."_ they sang together, as they turned away from the school and left. _"Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'..."_

They continued the song all the way home, and Andrea was glad to spend this time having fun with Matt before she had to tell him she was leaving.

**00000**

After feeding Matt his dinner, Andrea stood in quiet contemplation, Matt leaning against her leg, his belly full. She was trying to figure out how best to break the news, when Matt spoke up.

"Is Daddy coming back soon? He's been gone _awfully_ long."

This was it. The perfect opening.

"He sure is, buddy. He should be back in a few days." She turned to look at him. His eyes radiated happiness. She hesitated, but she knew she had to tell him now.

"Matt, I have something important to tell you."

Matt instantly stood straight up, eager to hear whatever was so important.

"You know how Mommy had to go get fish before you hatched, and you and Daddy had to wait for me?"

Matt nodded.

Encouraged, she continued. "And then how Daddy had to go fishing?"

He nodded again.

Andrea took a deep breath. "Well, Mommy has to go fishing again real soon. Daddy won't be home for a few more days, but Mommy has to go, so you have to stay here for a little while... by yourself."

Matt responded quickly. "_What?_ You're going _away_, Mommy?"

Andrea looked him in the eye. No one ever told you how hard this was to tell your kid. "Yes, sweetie. Mommy has to go fishing again. But don't worry. School will be out for a few days, and you can spend time with your friends. Your Daddy will be home in a few days. It won't be too long, okay?"

Matt hugged her leg tightly. "Can't I go with you, Mommy? I could help you fish."

Andrea hugged him back. "No, baby. You have to stay here. The ocean can be dangerous, and little penguins like you can't swim yet." Seeing the dejected look on his face, she added, "Don't worry. I won't leave until tomorrow morning. I'll stay with you until then. I need you to be a brave boy for me until your Daddy comes back. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, burying his face into her leg feathers. "Will you come back soon, too?"

She nuzzled him with her beak. "Of course, dear."

He looked up at her with wide, pleading brown eyes. _"Promise?"_

"I promise."

**00000**

Andrea sang Matt to sleep that night, then woke him up earlier in the morning to watch the sun rise together. As other mothers started to leave, she fed Matt a huge breakfast that would have to last him until Michael returned. Afterwards, she embraced him.

"I love you, baby," she murmured.

He clung to her tightly. "I love you too, Mommy."

Gently, reluctantly, she let him go. "Be good until your Daddy gets back, alright?"

He nodded, putting on as brave a face as he could muster. "Alright."

"Remember to huddle if there's a blizzard, and if you see any skuas, hide."

"Okay."

She turned to go. When she was several feet away, Matt called out to her again.

"I love you, Mommy!"

She gave him a smile. "I love you too, Matt."

And then she left, her heart significantly lighter. Matt would be fine.

**00000**

Michael marched along with a full belly, following the other males home. He couldn't wait to see Matt again. He knew it would be a while before he got to see Andrea again, but he eagerly awaited that, too. He couldn't wait to find out how well Matt was doing in school. No doubt the boy had an amazing voice.

His thoughts grew worried then. The fish were very hard to find lately. He hoped Andrea would be able to find enough. But he tried not to worry. The Great Guin would provide.

**00000**

**A/N: So, how do you all like this chapter? And what will happen next? Will Michael and Andrea manage to get enough fish? Will little Matt be alright on his own? Only I know all the answers! *insert evil laugh here* Review, my pretties! REEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! 8D**


End file.
